Previously, many types of compartmentalized dividers have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for organizing a given space into smaller workable areas. Prior art is replete with structure utilizing individual dividers attached by tabs on the members interfacing with slots within a larger tray or enclosure.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. Patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,362,251 Marling Dec. 7, 1982 2,888,160 Sitler May 26, 1959 2,788,912 Simonsen Apr. 16, 1957 ______________________________________
Marling teaches a space dividing assembly with grooves formed into the major oppositely facing surfaces with flexible rails that extend into the grooves and form channels which lock together Connecting members attach the partitions together to form the space dividing assembly The connecting members are engaged entirely within the grooves forming an integral divider.
Sitler discloses a tray construction having a bottom with upturned opposed peripheral flanges with a set of guides and a slot in between. Each slot intersects a divider having tabs thereon and shoulders wedge against the slot edge to lock them into place. Sitler also uses an intermediate tab, also with shoulders that bear against the edges to interlock the end of the divider.
Simonsen employs a receptacle formed into a tray with a flat bottom and vertical sides. The sides have elongate vertical slots through which partitions with tabs are placed. The resilient nature of the tray allows the partitions to be forced into the slots fitting snugly when installed therein.